


License To Sparkle

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: I have only one defense for what happens in this story: My rubber ducky made me do it. 😂😂😂Q is stressed when he finally arrives home from work. What happens next ... well, take a look.





	License To Sparkle

MI6 Quartermaster Ashcroft Quentin Holmes, also known as Q, came home late. He had handled two Double-O missions, one from 006 in Russia, the other from 009 in India. Both had gone tits up nearly at the same time and had required Q’s attention and gentle touch.

He opened the door to his flat and was greeted with the gentle chirping meow from Fiona, his white female Maine Coon cat. Q took a look around and smiled when he saw Ryan, the black male Maine Coon relaxing on 007’s stomach.

The Double-O agent had decided he did not need his own flat and had moved in one day. Given that they had been in a relationship for months, Q had not protested and simply changed James Bond's paperwork as was required.

Q closed the door and set the alarm, before slipping his shoes off and discarding his cardigan. He yawned, stretched and leaned down to pet Fiona in greeting, before walking over towards the sofa.

With a smile, he dropped a gentle kiss against the sleeping Double-O’s temple and pet the cat, which chirruped softly in response, before Q wandered away towards the bathroom.

Q longed for a hot bath, so he started one up and searched for something to put into the fast filling tub to help him relax. As usual, Fiona and Ryan followed him, given that they loved pawing at the water and watching him when he was at home.

He opened the closet that held towels and an array of bath additives and chose a bath bomb. He selected a dark blue one that smelled of lavender and chamomile, something Q liked.

Q stripped out of his work clothes and put them into the hamper before he put the bath bomb into the water. He watched it for a moment and wondered about the soft sizzling sound, but turned away to close the door to the bathroom.

Fiona and Ryan had jumped up onto the rim of the tub and watched the bath bomb rolling around the bottom of the tub. 

The sizzling grew louder and a second later a soft boom sounded and Q ducked down, trying to catch the frightened cats and calm them and himself down. The whole bathroom was wet and covered in glitter. 

It took him about 2.5 seconds to realize who was responsible for this as he could hear his lover laughing in the living room. Q carried the screeching wet glitter-covered cats into the living room and dropped them on James, glaring at him.

Q himself was covered in rainbow-colored glitter and scratches from the panicking cats. He kicked James’ shin and growled: “James Bond, you can stay on the sofa after cleaning the bathroom!”

James laughed and got up. He pressed a gentle kiss against the agitated Quartermasters' lips and complimented him to his ‘sparkling good looks’ before he carried the squirming cats back into the bathroom to clean them and it up. Q went into the guestroom which had its bath that held a shower. Q shook his head and showered. Still, even after scrubbing down three times, there was glitter in his hair. 

Defeated he shook his head and dried himself. He would deal with the glitter later and he had to admit, it looked kind of cute in his dark hair. Q walked into the bedroom and curled up under the sheets. It was cold, he was bone-tired and he wanted his lover even though he had said he should sleep on the sofa.

“James?” Q called out.

James looked into the bedroom. “Yes, dear?”

“Come here. I wanna cuddle … and bring the cats” Q murmured sleepily.

James grinned and nodded. “Sure,” he said and fetched the two slightly irritated cats. They curled up on their beloved master and started purring, while James closed down the flat for the night.

When he stepped into the bedroom all three occupants were deep asleep. James smiled and crawled into bed, curling against Q’s back and kissing his neck.

~The End~


End file.
